nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Action 5
NoDQ Action Episode 5 is the fifth episode of Season 6 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-sixteenth episode overall. It is a #1 Contenders match for the NoDQ CAW Championship between Spider-Man and Las Vegas Link. Match The two men circle one another to open the match. They enter a test of strength and Las Vegas Link comes out on top. Spider-Man fights back with a clothesline which knocks Link out of the ring. On commentary, Wade Needham announces the next mega event will be entitled Spring Cleaning and Superman will be at the event. Spider-Man leaps onto Link with a hurricanrana. Spider-Man Irish whips Link into the ring post then the guard rail before throwing him back into the ring. Spider-Man leaps into the ring with a flip and connects with Link, then gives him a springboard spinning heel kick followed by a series of dropkicks. Spider-Man rolls Link up with a small package for a 2-count. Spider-Man gives Link a wrestling takedown. Link fires back with a bulldog. Link Irish whips Spider-Man into the corner and delivers a monkey flip. On commentary, Wade Needham announces a second NoDQ CAW/Slam ‘n’ Jam mega event entitled Going the Distance. Link knocks the referee down and grabs a sledgehammer from under the ring but the referee recovers so Link elects not to bring the weapon into the ring. Link dives at Spider-Man from the top turnbuckle but Spider-Man dodges and rolls Link up, but Link grabs the ring ropes so no count is made. Spider-Man clotheslines Link and attempts a dropkick. Link splashes Spider-Man but Spider-Man knocks him down. Spider-Man attempts a frog splash but misses. Link gives Spider-Man a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker and a splash for a 2-count. The two climb opposing turnbuckles and leap at one another, colliding in mid-air and falling to the outside. The referee begins to count them both out and reaches 9 before the action returns to the ring. Link attempts a ZDT but Spider-Man counters into a release German suplex before hitting Link with a Running Double Axe Handle to a close 2-count. Spider-Man gives Link a series of Rolling German Suplexes to collect another 2-count. Spider-Man rolls Link up for another 2-count. Link tries to headlock Spider-Man but Spider-Man turns it into a back suplex. Spider-Man attempts a Spidey Splash but Link evades. Link applies a side headlock to Spider-Man then delivers an Unprettier. Link gives Spider-Man a side effect and pins him for a 2-count. Link gives Spider-Man an inverted DDT for another 2-count. Link Irish whips Spider-Man into the corner and gives him a tornado DDT for another 2-count. Spider-Man climbs the turnbuckle but Link catches him with a superplex for a close 2-count. Spider-Man finds himself in familiar territory as he attempts to clothesline Link but Link ducks it and grabs his leg to roll him up for a 2-count. Spider-Man gives Link a pullback T-bone suplex for a 2-count. Spider-Man gives Link a running moonsault for another 2-count. Link gives Spider-Man a mule kick for a 2-count of his own. Spider-Man gives Link a back suplex. Link returns fire with a Spidey Sense Suplex but Spider-Man kicks out of Link’s pin attempt before 1. Link backfists Spider-Man into the ropes then hits Spider-Man with an Avalanche to knock him to the outside. Link then gives an Avalanche to the referee before rolling Spider-Man back into the ring and going to town on him with the sledgehammer. The referee recovers as Link pins Spider-Man for a 2-count. Link tries to leap onto Spider-Man with a diving headbutt but Spider-Man dodges. Spider-Man attempts to suplex Link but Link counters into a Back Suplex to pick up a close 2-count. Spider-Man gives Link the Spidey Sense Suplex for a 2-count. Link gives Spider-Man a mule kick. The two go back and forth and try to grab the upper hand and Link finally take it with a Duo ZDT, picking up the 3-count and #1 Contendership status. Winner: Las Vegas Link }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Category:Season 6